Money Source
Latin Confederation |side2 = European Alliance |goal1 = Destroy Tech Centers to delay their development Purge this region by destroy Tech Artillery Bunkers Destroy the Ore Purifiers |goal2 = Eliminate invading forces and build another Tech Center Defend the Ore Purifiers to ensure the source of funds |commanders1 = Two Soviet commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Allied commander |forces1 = * Jaguar Tanks, Halftrack, Pyros, Crazy Ivan and Arsonists (initial) * Most Confederation arsenal |forces2 = Standard European arsenal |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Severe |music = Magnafried (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = iForce |design2 = iForce }} Money Source is the tenth Soviet cooperative mission. Background Between the Third Great War and the Mental Omega War, there were still some conflicts between the Allies and the Soviets. The Latin Confederation learned of a Euro Alliance ore collection base funding them. With the Confederation at a disadvantage economically, they ordered the destruction of the base to level the playing field. Events Both hands must be hard The Allies have two Tech Centers associated with Ore Purifier in this area. Latin Confederation must destroy them before the MCVs arrives and launches a frontal attack, and the Allies also intended to build additional Tech Center while preserving the two. The time for Confederation to take action was only five minutes. Of the two Tech Centers, the left was guarded by Pillboxes, the right was guarded by Gun Turrets and Grand Cannons, and the two commanders decided to move Jaguar Tanks to the left and Pyros to the right. After a while, both Tech Centers were destroyed in time. "Burn, baby, BURN!" Although the Tech Centers were destroyed, there were two Tech Artillery Bunkers at the location that MCVs would deploy, which threatened the MCVs. Therefore, Arsonists arrived in the area and were delivered two commanders. They let Arsonists set fire to the barrels next to Tech Artillery Bunkers, and the Tech Artillery Bunkers were easily destroyed as the barrel exploded. Then, the two MCVs then arrived in this area. Redistribution of money After dealing with several infantry and vehicle assault squads and capturing several Tech Oil Derricks nearby, the two commanders were approved to build the Battle Lab, and several Saboteurs and Vultures were also sent. Then, after locating a Tech Base Expansion Post, they started an attack in that direction, aiming to capture that Expansion Post. The two commanders completed control of the area and captured the nearby Tech Nuclear Plants, then built a large number of Buratinos to destroy the defenses in front of the Allies, and they occasionally used Bomb Buggies to destroy the enemy's defense. When the Allied line of defense was destroyed, the two commanders captured the Tech Hospital there. The Allies in this area were not strong enough, they had no effective way to prevent the Confederation forces from aggression, nor had they prevented the destruction of Ore Purifiers. Aftermath With the destruction of this source of funding, the European Allies were given a severe disadvantage. The Latin Confederation's position in Europe continent was also solidified. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 45000 * The amount of the enemy's offensive forces are the least in this difficulty. * Vultures and Kirov Airships are available to players. Normal * Starting credits: 35000 * Enemy will use Siege Cadres and Navy SEALs via Stallion Transport to launch attack to player base, as well as the other attack from south coast. Mental * Starting credits: 30000 * Enemy will use Siege Cadres and Navy SEALs via Stallion Transport to launch attack to player base, as well as to the other attack from south coast. * The amount of the enemy's offensive forces are the most numerous in this difficulty. * The Tech Heavy Machinery at south of players base and the other one near central lake will be removed. * Enemy will use a Tech Missile Bunker in their base. Trivia * Due to the elapsed time setting of a reinforcement trigger is ridiculously too long, it will take a long time to trigger the followup events, including unlocking Battle Lab. Therefore, it will be very late for players to gain access to advanced units, as well as receiving Saboteur reinforcements. Notes zh:财源 Category:Cooperative Category:Soviet missions